The Stabbington Brothers
The Stabbington Brothers are the secondary villains and l ater Mother Gothel's minions of the CGI animated film, Tangled, ''from 2010. They first appear at the top of the kingdom's castle, together with Flynn Rider, in order to steal the lost princess' tiara. They are betrayed by Flynn when he runs off with the tiara after they helped him escape. The brothers are caught by the kingdom guards when seen again at the the Snuggly Duckling Tavern but they break free and chase Flynn and Rapunzel. After being stopped by a broken dam they end up in the forest again where Mother Gothel gives them the tiara she found in the tower and gives them an offer: a prize much more valuable than any crown and the revenge on Flynn Rider. They show up again after the musical number ''I See The Light and betray Flynn when he apologizes for his behavior earlier. They send him off on a boat, tied to the helm and with the tiara in his hand in order to get him arrested when the boat reaches the castle. They try to catch Rapunzel, knowing the secret of her hair, but get knocked down by Gothel who betrays them too. They are last seen in the royal jail where Flynn confronts them. Their primary motivation was the tiara and sharing it with Flynn Rider but after the treason their goal was revenge on Flynn. This caused them to join forces with Mother Gothel and lead to another treason by Gothel. They are both very ill-tempered, suspicious, impatient, rude, arrogant, violent, and vengeful. Each of their names are never told and their last name is only revealed by a wanted poster next to Flynn Rider's. They appear to be twins, both having red hair, light blue eyes, big noses, big jaws, muscular bodies and the same height. Their haircuts are almost similar (their fringes are combed in different directions), their skin tone the same, both have red cheeks, noses and ears, big eyebrows and dark rings underneath their eyes. They have scars too, both underneath their mouths. The brother in the green shirt has a slighty curved one on the right side of his face. The other brother has a vertical one on the left side of his face. One of the brothers wears a sleeveless green shirt, his weapon is a long sword on his back, has sideburns and his ears are more edgy. The other brother wears a dark, sleeveless shirt similar to his brothers but wearing a long-sleeved shirt underneath, has a big knife, round ears and an eye patch on the left eye. Both are voiced by Ron Perlman, though the brother with the eye patch doesn't talk. Therefore his brother comes off as the leader of the duo. "Futurama"'s John DiMaggio voices Stabbington Brother when he is being questioned by Flynn in a cell block. In Tangled Ever After, the short sequel to Tangled, the Stabbington Brothers are at Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding, and are shown crying when Rapunzel and Eugene share their first kiss as a married couple, indicating that they've reformed (or if they weren't reformed, they were at least very touched by it). Category:Minor Villains Category:Classics Category:Males Category:Men Category:Singing Villains Category:Probably Deceased villains Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Smart Idiots Category:Masters of Evil Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Backstabber Category:Insane characters‎ Category:Henchmen‎ Category:Comical Villains Category:Tangled antagonists Category:Henchmen Category:Disney Crossy Road Villains Category:Partners in crime Category:Brutes Category:Arrested Category:Thugs Category:Bullies Category:Adults